


It Keeps Us Alligned//Alive

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cars, Chaos, Disasters, F/M, Face Punching, Family, Fights, Fist Fights, In-Laws, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, M/M, Mates, Music, Post-Wedding, Punching, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Love Of My Life (Queen), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Joshua's wedding say is a disaster when the Brides family insists she can't marry a "faggot" like him; both his family and mates and the brides family have a punch up, and, everything is destroyed.Wonwoo drives Joshua home and comforts him
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It Keeps Us Alligned//Alive

**Author's Note:**

> It seems quite bizarre to sat, perhaps, but, when I was writing this, I could so easily imagine this. Just for thought, imagine how many times this has happened all over the entire world; trust me, it's not just girls that get dumped up the aisle. It's a bit sad, but, Wonwoo comes to the rescue. He looks like the sort of guy you could rely on for these sorts of things, but, as I say this, I'm probably wrong; he's probably a hopeless wank. *laughing* Anyway, I hope you appreciate this work. Bless your hearts (I'm Cymry, mot a bible-basher, don't worry, it's just how we talk)

"You truly are one bloody awful man." Joshua told him.

Wonwoo peered around at Joshua with a small smile. "I know."

Joshua looked at him. Both of his eyes were black and swollen, and, he was visibly upset. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." he huffed darkly.

"I told you she was a bitch." Wonwoo said of Joshua fiancee, Maddie.

Joshua didn't say anything. He tugged Wonwoo's thick black wool coat tighter around his body and shrunk down in the passenger seat of Wonwoo's charcoal grey Mazda as they drove through the rural, forested roads in the dark from the venue where Joshua was supposed to have the happiest day of his life.

"You looked lovely." Wonwoo remarked.

Joshua turned his head to one side. "What?" He said.

"I said you looked lovely." Wonwoo told him. "We all thought you looked lovely - Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, Chan - waiting at the top of the aisle for her."

Joshua cast his eyes down to the centre-box seperating he and Wonwoo. "Thanks," he said softly. "For doing this for me."

Wonwoo took one hand off the steering wheel of the Mazda and held it out for Joshua. After a few moments, one of Joshua's hands, much colder, intertwined with his.

The wedding had been a absolute disaster. For the last two years Joshua had been with a small, thin, wickedly humored, pretty, old-worldly, worldy-intelligent young woman called Maddie. Joshua was the light of her life; no doubt about it. They were good for each other, good to each other. But there had been complications about everything; Maddie's family hated Joshua with a passion. Joshua was rarely called anything else other than "that faggot", and his Church-background family didn't make him any the more appealing in the eyes of Maddie and her family. They had finally agreed on getting married at a beautiful venue up in the Gyreonsang mountains where Wonwoo had grown up, and, Joshua's family hated Maddie's for how badly they treated their only child when he was so good to and for Maddie. All hell had broken at the ceremony; Maddie had been coming up the aisle in a beautiful white lace dress and her Father and her numerous brothers had dived out and had stopped her from going up the aisle. They told her she deserved someone who wasn't going to give her AID's.

All hell had broken loose. Joshua's Mother had smashed a plate over Maddie's Mother's head, and, Joshua's Father had smashed chairs over the heads of Maddie's male relatives, but, then, Maddie's friends who were guys and then the boyfriends of her girl friends started to beat the fuck out of Joshua who had shoved over Maddie's Mother to stop her trying to claw his own Mother's face apart with her salon nails.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan had properly joined in the rucus, and, it had only stopped when Wonwoo's Mother and Father who had come down to be able to spend time with their son let off a couple of rounds of ammunition into the air, scaring the life out of the guests, the families, the friends, the wedding celebrant, and, Joshua and Maddie.

The police hadn't been called on the grounds that M. Jeon was a liscenced vintage aircraft, weaponry and machinery dealer and that the only ammunition in the gun had been blanks. Nonetheless, the owners of the wedding venue had called the police on why M. Jeon had even brought a gun with him.

"You've got Catholics and Atheists at the same wedding who already hate each other." The man, looking the image of his son Wonwoo, told the police officers bluntly. "And the Bride's family are toe-rags as well."

Joshua had ended up with two black eyes, cuts all over his face, a split lip, heavy bruising on one of his shoulders and his hips, and, the worst day of his life.

It was too cloudy for stars that night, and, Wonwoo expected it to start raining any second.

Wonwoo turned on the Spotify playlist he had connected to the computer of the Mazda, and, it made Joshua's insides flip.

"Oh my God, why are you like this?!" Joshua burst out into upset laughter and covered his swollen, bruised eyes with his other hand, his head tipped back against the passenger seat of Wonwoo's car.

"Love of my life you've hurt me..." Freddy Mercury crooned. His voice was stripped back and nuetral and hesitant, a recording of when he had first been writing that song, playing it on the piano at the farm in Yorkshire. Not auto-tune, not backing instruments or composition apart from his piano.

"You've broken my heart

And now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me."

Wonwoo glanced at Joshua but then looked away for consideration of Joshua's privacy as he had stopped laughing and now had his head in one of his hands at the side, his elbow on the padded-door-frame, and a fresh set of tears rolling down his face.

Wonwoo didn't say anymore. It didn't need to be said. Joshua didn't want to hear anything else.

"Why do you have that song?" Joshua asked mumbledly.

"Pardon?" Wonwoo glanced at him.

"Why do you have that queen song on your phone?" Joshua sniffled.

"Because I wanted to go and see the film but there's nothing sadder than to see someone sitting by themselves in a theatre." Wonwoo answered, explainedly and sincere. "So I waited until it was released on DVD and I tracked the music from the film so I could listen to it if I ever liked too occasionally."

Joshua went very quiet for a very long time. Wonwoo wondered if he had been lame in Joshua's mind, but, then, look had what Joshua had done today; as if that wasn't lame. "I wouldn't have thought it'd be your sort of thing." Joshua admitted after a while.

"I understand that." Wonwoo conceded.

"Yeah?" Joshua checked.

"Yes." Wonwoo repeated.

"Today sucks." Joshua sniffed again. "Everything sucks."

Wonwoo pulled a handkerchief from the lining of his black evening jacket and gave it to Joshua. Joshua chuckled softly. "Do me a favour and ring Hannie, soon, will you? The only person whose more upset than you right now is him. Except maybe Seokmin but he's always easy to set off."

"Fuck, it's like I'm in a fucking monochrome film from the thirties of when the tall and dashing prick with the chiseled jawline rescues some bint when everything goes wrong." Joshua blew his nose with a loud honk.

"You can keep that." Wonwoo told him when Joshua didn't know what to do with it afterwards. Joshua laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, should have realized that, sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't apologise." Wonwoo said. Joshua reached out and turned back on Wonwoo's playlist. Joshua nearly lost it again.

A original recording of "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers from the 1960's began to play.

"Fucking hell, Woo, you're great at this." Joshua chuckled softly, resting his head back in one of his hands.

Wonwoo shrugged minutely.

"Just seems to be the day." He sighed.


End file.
